


HLVRAI: Gman hosts a circus. that's it.

by CoomerKinnie



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: AU, Attempt at Humor, Carnival, Circus, Clowns, Eventual Romance, HLVRAI, Half Life Vr Ai - Freeform, Inappropriate Humor, Mild Language, Other, circus AU, half life vr but the ai is self aware - Freeform, hlvrai au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoomerKinnie/pseuds/CoomerKinnie
Summary: uhhhhhhh its a circus au. im bad at titles, ya know. also. Beta? whats that lmao-
Relationships: Boomer - Relationship, Bubby & Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 48





	1. Notifications

The lights were bright. It was loud. Overwhelmingly loud. The rope was too thin. That was the point. He had done this act a million times, this would be no different.  
But still something felt wrong. Just take the first step, hesitation is what kills you.. Yea.  
Before he knew it he wasn’t standing anymore. The seconds stretched as he plummeted. He came to a screeching halt, something sharp had taken ahold of his arm, and he didn’t have time to think about the confirmation of his fears as a cold liquid trickled down to his shoulder.   
He felt a crack, then his body hit the ground with a thud. 

That fucking falling dream again. Sunlight was filtering into Gordon’s window. What time was it?   
Phone.. Phone.. Ah. It was on his nightstand which he had to roll over to see. He clicked the power button, 3pm. Good god was that really the time? He had gone to bed somewhat early last night, but still slept in.   
Bullshit. The covers slid off as Gordon stood up, swiping his phone from the nightstand and trudging into the bathroom.  
A messy reflection glared back at him in the mirror before he splashed his face with water, still trying to wake up. Bzzzt. His phone went off?   
Who could be texting him at this er.. Totally normal time of the day to be just waking up. “Text from: Possibly; G”. G? Who the fuck? 

( Possibly; G ): “Mr. Freeman, it seems i’ve finally come in contact with you.”   
\---  
“Who the fuck are you?”  
\---  
sent.  
\---  
( Possibly; G ): “That is not of such importance Mr.. Freeman..”  
( Possibly; G ): “However, what is of importance is an.. Opportunity.. That has opened up for you.”  
\---  
“Are you my fucking social worker or something?”  
\---  
( Possibly; G ): “No.”  
( Possibly; G ): “However, I have taken a.. Liking to you Mr. Freeman, and as such I have an offer that may fix.. Several of your problems.”  
\---  
“Ok???”  
\---  
( Possibly; G ): “HLP-WNTD-FLYR.PNG”  
\---  
“A fucking CIRCUS?”   
\---  
( Possibly; G ): “Well.. Yes… But does it not offer a solution to your current.. Financial predicament?”  
\---   
Ok, time to put the phone down. He wasn’t awake enough to comprehend the ominous man sending him texts first thing in the morning.. Well.. afternoon?   
Hell, like it even mattered what time it was, it was too early for this. 

A fucking travelling circus? Was whoever this fucker was insane? The lease for his apartment did expire soon..   
No, no. NO. Gordon Freeman wasn’t joining the fucking circus. He graduated MIT! He didn’t have to run off to the fucking CIRCUS!!  
Sure, sure he got laid off recently but.. That.. that didn’t matter!  
He could find another job. He did NOT need the bullshit some random fuckwad that lives who knows where was sending him. 

Bzzt  
\---  
Godamnit, what now?  
\---  
( Possibly; G ): “If you’re still.. Unsure, Mr. Freeman.. We could discuss such matters over dinner.”  
\---  
“I’m not going on a date with you.”  
\---  
( Possibly; G ): “I assure you Mr. Freeman.. I was not suggesting such a.. Crude thing.”  
( Possibly; G ): “I just get the feeling you’d be more comfortable with an… in person conversation.”  
\---  
“I guess?”  
\---  
( Possibly; G ): “Wonderful… I will see you tonight then? Mr.. Freeman..”  
\---  
“What? Where?”  
\---  
( Possibly; G ): “Any restaurant of your choosing will do.. As long as.. It is open till the later hours of the night.”  
\---  
“Ok..”  
\---   
( Possibly; G ): “We will discuss further there… Mr. Freeman.”  
\---  
Ugh. Gordon didn’t really like this weirdo.  
Going somewhere really late? Typing all ominous? Knowing his fucking name?? Something was up.   
He was going to bring something with him tonight.. Pepper spray? No.. not good enough.  
A knife? He had a pocket knife somewhere.. And it wasn’t like he had any firearms.   
He really didn’t trust himself enough to own one.


	2. Denny's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G-man meets up with Gordon at the local Denny's because of course it's going to be a denny's.

The rest of the day was uneventful, quiet. Too quiet. Something was definitely up.  
Gordon was pacing around the tile floored kitchen, trying to figure out what the hell this guy wanted from him. He didn’t have that much money.. Was he going to kill him? No.. no.. Maybe. Ok yes.  
He was definitely going to kill Gordon. But.. What if he wasn’t?  
What the actual fuck did this dude really want?? 

Did it even matter? No.  
Gordon was still taking the pocket knife with him. Just to be safe.  
He hadn’t checked his phone in a while.. The screen lit up as he pulled it off the counter, staring absently at the bright light. “It’s almost twelve… This dude hasn’t even texted back to ask where the fuck I choose-”  
He had muttered, shoving his cell phone into the pocket of his jeans. He hadn’t exactly chosen anywhere yet, but there was always Dennys. Better than nothing.

Bzzt  
\---  
( Probably; G ): “Are you coming Mr. Freeman?”  
\---  
“Oh shit- yea. Omw.”  
\---  
How did this dude know where the fuck to go??

Bzzzt  
\---  
( Probably; G ): “We are meeting at the Denny’s on broad, correct? Mr.. Freeman?”  
\---  
“Sure.”  
\--- 

Fuck this dude was creepy… He picked the one right by Gordon’s apartment.  
Was he being fucking stalked? Maybe. He wouldn’t be surprised. The last job he had was sort of… high clearance. Maybe that was why no one wanted to hire him… But that just didn’t make sense.  
Get your thoughts back on track Gordon… Keys. Car keys. Check.  
Lets go meet some dude that might fucking kill us! What a great plan!

… 

God this place looked dead. 

The only person inside was an old man who donned a silky purple suit and matching tie… which was..Very unfitting for a Denny’s.  
Doesn’t matter. Gordon still had to go in.  
Was that him? He really hoped not. 

The door swung open and Gordon stepped inside the accursed restaurant, unsure of where he should be looking. Oh no. The man in the suit had turned around and was beckoning for him to come sit.  
He had a thin smile on his face, and a menu in his other hand.  
This would be fine! Fine. Great. Just dandy.  
Yea.

“Ah.. Mr. Freeman… It really is a pleasure to be able see you in person.”  
Gordon sat down, the booth wasn’t all that uncomfortable, but being with this.. Stranger definitely was.  
The man cleared his throat and tapped his menu on the table before closing it and placing it to the side.  
“I took the liberty of ordering your drink before you arrived.. I do hope you like soda.”  
He was looking at his hands, avoiding eye contact with the other person in the booth.  
“Oh. Yea. Thanks.”

“So.. While you take the... deliberation.. of choosing something off of the menu, I’d like to discuss the reason why I’m presenting you with this.. Opportunity.”  
Gordon nodded, and flipped open his own menu that had been neatly placed to his left.  
He didn’t know if he could eat.. This stranger was.. To put it lightly, extremely unnerving. And he didn’t feel safe.  
“You see, my son has this dream.. He wants to become an.. Entertainer. My prodigy has always had a certain.. Knack, for such things, and as such.. He suggested we open a circus.”  
Mmm.. He could get pancakes.  
“And being the type of father I am, I concluded such would be a.. Wonderful idea. But.. two people cannot run this type of thing alone.”  
God he was fucking hunrgy.. What was that dude talking about? Son? What? Mmm.. He should probably listen instead of daydreaming about pancakes.  
“We need.. Performers for our show, and I only want the best for my dear Tommy.”  
What? Gordon looked up at the man, pure confusion in his gaze, “Then why’d you ask me?”  
“Because Mr… Freeman.. Something tells me you’d fit the position quite well.”  
“What position?”  
The man cleared his throat again and shook his head slightly, looking almost amused at Gordon’s confusion. “Well, We need a man to walk the tightrope… There wouldn’t be a.. Safety.. Net.. But I can assure you will not be hurt.”

“How??” Gordon was.. Still extremely off put. He didn’t really trust this dude anymore then when he was texting him on his phone.  
“There will be a.. Person. Below you… They will ensure your safety if you where to.. Slip and fall.”  
That didn’t sound very promising. Or reassuring.  
What the hell was he supposed to say? Every job had rejected him in the past two weeks and here was a golden opportunity! But something still felt wrong. It always did. That one little part of his brain that insisted this was a trap, that someone was going to hurt him.  
“Where would I live? You said it was a travelling show.. Right?”

The man nodded, tapping his fingers absentmindedly on the table.  
“Housing will be provided… You would switch from bunks on the train to certain hotel rooms.. depending on how far away our.. destination is.”  
That.. Actually didn’t sound bad.  
“Can.. Can I think about it?”  
Gordon expected disappointment, or something, but the stranger just nodded, pulling out a business card from his bag. “You already have my number, but if something comes up my prodigy’s number is there as well.”  
“Th-thanks..”  
“Oh, and you don’t have to worry about.. dinner… It’s.. been accommodated for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey uhhhhhh- Yea! Gordon now sort of knows who this guy is! Update I uhh made art for this chapter! https://www.instagram.com/p/CFxO49HpG8f/?igshid=1ms7et67qgzpl


	3. Now Boarding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon packs and leaves, and meets Tommy at the train station. and yes. I am projecting onto Gordon with uhh part of his "backstory"- s h u s h

Gordon zipped up his bag and swung it round his shoulder with a sigh.  
He was finally done packing. He didn’t own much outside of clothes, old stuffed animals, and a few family photos, but a good chunk of his stuff was being shipped off to his parents to keep while he was gone. The train left at twelve. He had to remember that.  
He should be alright on time, it was ten o’clock now, and the sun had set a couple hours ago.  
All he had to do was swing by the post office and then he’d be on his way. The spot where they were boarding the train for the show was only an hour away and hopefully the traffic had passed by now.

It didn’t take Gordon long to get to the post office and drop off his stuff. There were only two medium sized boxes that were being shipped out, the rest was coming with him.  
It was all junk in there anyhow.. Fancy clothes he never wore, bed-sheets, stuffed animals, plates (most of which were plastic), and most of their family photos tucked away in an envelope.  
He had kept one stuffed animal with him though, but it’s not like he was going to tell anyone.  
A ragged and worn yellow stuffed dog was shoved in his bag, one that he had had since he was a kid. He had never given them a name, but they were always there for him when he needed them, and he was always careful with them.  
Stitching up their tears, replacing their stuffing, and washing them by hand since the washing machine would dent and crack the glass eyes and nose on the golden dog. 

He was having second thoughts now. What if he wasn’t cut out for this? Would they just dump him off the train in the middle of nowhere? …  
He hoped not. No, no, no, no, no, no.. Stop worrying Gordon…  
That dude promised you’d be safe. God.. Gordon hoped he could trust him.  
It was 11:00 by the time Gordon had parked and was towing two suitcases and a backpack towards the platform where “Gman” had told him to go. The man had said if he wasn’t there to “look for a young fellow…. with black hair in a propeller.. cap and a yellow.. button up”.  
It didn’t take Gordon long to spot this person, as they seemed to have already spotted him.  
The person was waving Gordon down, mouthing something to him that he couldn’t quite make out.  
He got the hint though, and headed towards them through the train station. 

“Hi! My name’s Tommy!” The stranger greeted Gordon with a smile and extended hand which he reluctantly took. Tommy had a soft grip and a kind smile, yet he bore a similar resemblance to the man who had offered him this job.  
“Gordon. Gordon Freeman.” Gordon was surprised how at ease this stranger made him feel, despite the resemblance to the mysterious businessman he had met before.  
“Dad said you were coming!” Tommy immediately grabbed a suitcase from Gordon and started walking, seemingly expecting Gordon to follow him.  
He means he was of course, he just wasn’t used to people being so nonchalant.  
“You’ve got a room alone on the train, and I’ll introduce you to everyone once we get you settled in!”  
Tommy walked with a bounce in his step and seemed to exude genuine excitement, which made Gordon realize the businessman wasn’t lying when he had said this was his son’s dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this page is a bit short! Next one will prob be longer since there's more planned


	4. Train Cars and Bunk beds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyy!! Gordon's finally on the train-

Gordon had thrown his backpack onto the top bunk in his train car, and slid his two suitcases on the other side of the two beds. Tommy had already assured him that it was not a problem for him to be alone in a room with two beds, and such a thing had been set up on purpose, which Gordon still felt was an odd thing nonetheless.  
“I’ll leave you to get changed and you can come meet everyone before we settle in for bed!”  
Tommy had closed the door quietly behind him, leaving Gordon alone once more. Alone with his thoughts. That was never a good thing.  
Did he have to meet everyone? Well. No, but.. Just saying hi couldn’t hurt, right?  
Yea, it would be fine.

Gordon unzipped one of his suitcases and changed into a shirt that hung below his knees and shorts.  
It was always nice to have something comfortable to sleep in, but he didn’t know if he wanted to exactly leave a first impression in this outfit. First impressions were bullshit though.

The door opened with a creak and Gordon stepped out to find an uncomfortable passageway between the train cars. The train was still parked, as it hadn’t even been but thirty minutes since eleven, but the gap in the open air made him feel exposed.. and even more unnerved then when he had arrived.  
The knob to the next door twisted in his hand and he stepped through the opening into a passage car that contained four booths with dark wooden tables that looked almost like they’d just been polished with how the dim lights in the train car reflected off of them.  
There was a wooden counter beside the entrance, as well as a coffee maker, a sink, a toaster, and a container with paper plates inside. This was actually kind of nice.. It reminded Gordon of the hotels he used to stay in on business trips.. They were always cheap and falling apart, but they still had that sort of.. Charm. 

The door on the other side of the car swung open and Gordon was met with a noise of alarm, and someone screaming. “It’s just the newbie!”  
Two older men stood at the doorway, one noticeably shorter then the other. The taller one stood behind the white haired man who had been spooked, complaining.  
“Bubby!” The shorter man nudged the one he had just called bubby with his elbow, clearing his throat before staring at Gordon, opening his mouth to talk.  
“Hello Gordon!”

“How do you know my name?” Gordon sputtered, leading to the shorter man covering his mouth with a hand. The taller just rolled his eyes, “Gman told us.” He cleared his throat and looked back at gordon, “I’m Dr. Bubby, this is Dr. Coomer.”  
“Doctor?”  
“It’s our phds!” Coomer had blurted out, a wide grin on his face.  
So many questions. Why where two dudes with phd’s in the fucking circus??? It didn’t matter, Bubby had wrapped his hand around Dr. Coomer’s shoulder and was beginning to retreat back into the doorway they had come in before Gordon could even open his mouth. 

Yea.. He still had questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii uhhh! sorry this page took so long, school kind of hit me like a truck-


	5. Rude awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha Gordon’s not having a good time

Gordon was finally settled in for the night, at least he hoped. The train had departed an hour ago, and he layed in his bed alone. He had his phone on him of course, but he had the whole room to himself.  
The sound of the train wheels rolling on the track was almost.. Nice.  
It reminded him of falling asleep in the car as a kid.  
He shoved his phone under his pillow and curled up, slipping into blissful unconsciousness after just a few moments of silence. 

When had he fallen asleep? He didn’t remember. There was a noise above him. He didn’t like that.  
Creackkkkkkk.  
Oh. Even worse.  
Gordon let out a groan and rolled over, he was hearing things, right? Right? Nope. He heard a sharp inhale from above him, someone or.. Something was in here with him, completely uninvited.  
You know what no, if he ignored it it’d go away. He hoped.…  
“You’re not supposed to be here.”  
Gordon jumped out of his covers and let out an unholy screech, being met with a silhouette and the gleam of yellow eyes that shone in the dim moonlight that had filtered into the car.  
He wasn’t sure if he had ever been this scared in his life, he was pressed against the wall, shaking as he held his knees. 

The thing that stared at him seemed unphased, reaching what looked to be a hand down and holding it out as if he expected something.  
“W-What?” Gordon barely got the word out, confusion and fear clotting his brain.  
“Can I see your- your passport?” The figure muttered, it’s unblinking eyes still trained on Gordon while a monotone voice left it’s lips. “M-m-my p-passport?” What the actual fuck???  
“Yea I need to see some uhh.. Credentials.” They smacked their lips when they were done talking, and Gordon figured this was a uh… Human. Maybe. “W-why?”  
“Cause. You uhhhh.. Don’t look like you’re supposed to be here. On this train.”  
“I-..” How in the actual hell was he supposed to respond to that? “I just got hired.. I don’t have a passport.” Wasn’t this train staying in the states? What the fuck would he need a passport for??

“Mm. Guess you gotta get off. Take your shit and leave.”  
Gordon glanced at his phone, reaching to turn it on so he could at least check the time. Jesus fuck that was too bright- 4:37 in the goddamn morning. What the fuck. “I can’t. I work for.. Gman.”..  
Thank god he could remember the name that guy gave him, even if it took him a minute to pull from the back of his mind.“Oh shit- are you Gordon.. Uhh.. Feetman?” They asked, pulling their hand back to the top bunk.  
“It’s Freeman- not- not-..” He sighed, and put his face in his hands, “Yes.”  
“You got proof of that?”  
“Hggg.. Yea.”  
“Could I see it?”  
“No.”

The person looked taken off guard for a second, but quickly cleared their throat. “Well.. Guess i’ll just have to stay with you then.” Ughh no… Gordon wanted to be alone, and asleep, not- not whatever he was dealing with right now.  
“Hhhhhhbbb I don’t careeee! Just leave me alone.” Gordon had snapped, shoving his face into his pillow in frustration. Who even was this fucker? WHY WERE THEY IN HIS ROOM?!!!  
“Gotta see that uhh. Passport.”  
God no, he could still hear this idiot through the pillow. “Fuck you.”  
“Mmm no- Gordon uhh, Gordon Gaymen. I’m not.. Gay.” 

Benrey was just spouting off bullshit now, having retreated to the top bunk and not hanging off the ledge staring at Gordon. Fuckin idiot, wouldn’t even show them his passport. “Dumb little.. Feetman doesn’t even have his passport.”  
“Shut. Up.” Ooh. Feetman sounded upset.  
“Mmm.. maybe.. if you give me your passport.”  
“Die.”  
Ok, ouch. Kind of mean, telling someone you just met to die. Benrey hadn’t even done anything wrong, it was Feetman who wouldn’t give him ID.. They should be telling him to die.  
“Night Feetman.” Benrey finally muttered, stealing the blanket off the top bunk and getting under it. They were going to get that passport. Or ID. They just needed proof that that wasn’t some weird, possibly alien, loser posing as Gordon Feetman.


	6. Rude awakening

“Yo. Wake up Gordon.. Feetman.” Benrey hadn’t slept, and he had positioned himself to be sitting perfectly on Gordon’s legs above the covers. Why did this dude even need so much sleep anyways? It was like- 10am! L a t e. “WAKE UPPPPP-” They had grabbed Gordon by the arms, rudely and quite violently shaking him, and was rewarded by a slap in the face along with screams.  
“Yo what the fuck man-..” Benrey rubbed his cheek and didn’t have any more time to complain before he was kicked off of the bed by an extremely upset Gordon Freeman.  
“GET OUT!!”   
“But I need your passport..”  
Gordon was absolutely fuming, he stomped over to the door that connected his train car to the dining area and just glared at Benrey.   
“Jeez- You could have asked nicely at least… Add a please Rude-man?”   
“I ASKED N I C E L Y LAST NIGHT!!”

SLAM  
Oh thank fucking god. That fucker was finally gone.   
Well. He was up now, not thanks to anything good. He trudged over towards his bed and kneeled, unzipping his suitcase and setting it flat on the floor.  
The steady thunk of the train wheels against the tracks hadn’t stopped since last night, but it was already getting a bit easier to ignore.   
He slipped off his old clothes and on a plain button up shirt, jeans, and mismatched socks.   
At least he knew where to go to make breakfast. Maybe. 

Gordon was greeted with a cacophony of noise once he opened the door to the other train car.  
There was a dog, a big one, that was barking at him not that far away. It was seated next to a booth which contained gman, tommy, and.. That fucker. Tommy was trying to get the dog to stop, and eventually just held a hand on their nose until they did.   
What Gordon hadn’t noticed, was that now everyone occupying said train car was staring at him. The two older men he met yesterday had looked up from the stove they hovered over, that thing was glaring, and Gman merely waved as Tommy flashed a nervous smile at him.  
“S-sorry Mr. Freeman! This- this is Sunkist! She’s n-nice, I promise!”   
The dog merely huffed and turned their head in response. 

“Hello Gordon!... Nice to see you’re up and moving!”   
Huh? Who said that? Oh.  
The two older men who he had encountered last night were standing over the worn stovetop that connected to the counter in the train car.   
It held a plate with several pancakes, as well as a pan containing a half-baked one. One of them donned an apron, the shorter one, that was.. Dr. Coomer right? Yea.  
The taller wore no protective clothing, but he didn't seem to be as involved in the cooking process.  
“Thanks Dr. Coomer..”   
"Oh there's no need for that Gordon, call me Harold, please."  
"Alright.",Gordon muttered in reply before walking towards the booth where someone sat, waving at him. Oh no. It was that same fucker who was in his room this morning, as well as Gman and Tommy who sat on the opposite side of the booth. 

“Yo, you got your ID yet?” They had asked as soon as Gordon sat down, getting uncomfortably close to him as well.  
Gordon ignored them. He had to, or he was going to snap in front of Tommy and his father.   
“S-so how was your night M-mr. Freeman?” Tommy had asked, seeing Gordon’s annoyance and trying to shift the topic.   
“Fine.” He muttered, unsure of whether or not to bring up the unwanted visitor that sat beside him.  
He didn’t have to, it turned out, as G-man cleared his throat and took his turn to speak.  
“I’m sorry about any.. Inconveniences that may have.. Disturbed your slumber Dr. Freeman… I can assure you, it won’t happen… again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo! Finally got another chapter up, sorry about posting in close proximity and then just dipping for a while, i'm going to try and get a schedule for this soon.


End file.
